bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan Collaboration: Fujiwara no Mokou (Touhou Project)
And for my favorite phoenix-related character. ''Fujiwara no Mokou'' Element: Fire'' ''Rank: 7-Star'' ''Summon: "I will have my revenge on her. She'll pay for all the torment that I suffer and that I still suffer!"'' ''Evolution: "People desire to be immortal, in the hopes of acquiring sufficient power and knowledge. But immortality isn't a blessing... it's a curse."'' ''Fusion: "My wings will tear apart everything in my way! I'll show you how powerful I am, as a figure of Hourai!"'' ''Stats HP: ''6,712 (Base) / 8,366 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9,543 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,311 (Base) / 2,925 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,157 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,233 (Base) / 2,600 (Lord, Anima) / 1,994 (Breaker) / 2,897 (Guardian) / 2,011 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,153 (Base) / 2,341 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,890 (Anima) / 2,009 (Guardian) / 2,679 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''12 Hits ''BB: ''17 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''SBB: ''26 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''UBB: ''35 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''34 DC (2 BC per hit) / X300% on all enemies ''SBB: ''26 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1200~2000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke 40% boost to HP and ATK, adds 1 probable resistance to a KO attack (50% chance) when HP reaches 20% and boosts HC drop rate (25% boost) for 2 turns once damage taken has exceeded a certain amount (6500 HP) ES: Possessed by Phoenix Withstands a KO attack once'' ''and boosts Fire elemental damage ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Fire Bird -Flying Phoenix-''' 17 powerful Fire combo attack on all foes, boosts max HP (10% boost) and considerably boosts Fire elemental damage (50% boost) for 3 turns SBB: Honest Man's Death 26 powerful Fire combo attack on all foes, Critical and Spark damage slightly restores BB (2-3 BC fill), considerably boosts Fire elemental damage (50% boost) and HC drop rate (30% boost) for 3 turns UBB: Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice 30 massive Fire attack on all enemies, reduces own HP to 1 to enormously boost UBB's ATK (200% boost per 20% of HP spent, 2000% total), hugely boosts own max HP (30% boost) and adds probable resistance to 2 KO attacks for all allies (50% chance on the first, 25% chance on the second) ''Creator's Own Thoughts'' Just because Mokou's awesome and I couldn't wait for doing her. And yeah, not the entire batch will have Omnis, only Reimu, Yukari and Marisa. The power of Mokou is mostly revivals. If you mix her Leader Skill with her UBB, all Units will have a chance to withstand fatal attacks 3 times. But it's a chance, so that doesn't make things all perfect. Explaining the UBB for those who didn't understand. Mokou won't reduce her max HP to 1, she will consume her entire HP to deal this extra damage. Also, her self HP boost is stackable with other boosts, such as her own or Azurai's. However, it won't rise more than it if you already used her UBB once and using other UBBs that also boosts max HP, such as Quartz's or Kulyuk's, won't rise it again. Anyway, I'm not sure how long I'll take till I finish the batch, but I'll try to be fast on it. Did this out of distraction and lack of ideas. That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts